<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outside-of-Pants Feelings by SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820597">Outside-of-Pants Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked'>SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUs, Art, BDSM, Blowjobs, Denial of Feelings, Dream being a sweetie, Dream being cute, Dream ships Errorink, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, Error fucking hates being submissive, Fresh being Fresh, Ink being a little shit, Innocent Ink, It's a horndog fic not a good and developed one, M/M, Magic, Mostly dom Error, Mostly sub Ink, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Then he's a little shit, Well he hates that he likes it, Yes I know this sucks you don't need to give me a rating for it, at first, but one switcheroo, magic genitalia, slight noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink has had no reason to learn about sex until today. From then on, it's become a bit of a thing between him and Error. But only Ink and Error would make sex into a competition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ink/Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first time writing anything Underverse so bear with me. Yes, I know it's fast paced and it doesn't really make sense given how it starts and how it ends, and it's probably OOC and inaccurate but I was horny for some enemies with sexual tension so this happened. I got a little creative with how Ink's emotions work, too. And I guess Error's haphephobia doesn't exist because that kinda ruins the point of smut, or at least the kind you want when you're horny. (You don't want to build up to it you just want it NOWWWWW)(Stop judging me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink had never felt arousal before.</p><p> </p><p>He'd only heard about it from Lust, after offhandedly saying there was one vial on his belt that he didn’t ever use. A pinkish-purple one. It sounded strange to him. Although it was an interesting concept to learn about, and it supposedly felt very good, he had better things to do than explore this unnecessary activity.</p><p> </p><p>...Until today.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what did it. At some point he had just gotten a glimpse of Error tying something up with string and an entire scenario flashed through his mind in the blink of an eye. String… tying… tying up… Error…</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if Error had ever felt "arousal" before. Maybe he'd ask him. He doubted he'd get an answer, but if the answer was yes, what would it look like? The activities that arousal led to were apparently pleasurable, but a different kind than Ink was familiar with. According to Lust, who had laughed at him when he asked, it was a much different type of pleasure than just eating a good sandwich or having an AU turn out really nicely. He had described it as a squirming feeling in his "gut", something that made you <em>want</em>, something that made you <em>desperate</em>. It could even cause you to make noises, a sort of moaning and groaning and whimpering, maybe even sobbing, which didn't sound very appealing to Ink, but whatever. He tried to imagine Error in this situation. Error making those kinds of noises. And he got a squirming feeling in his gut, and the pinkish-purple vial glowed.</p><p> </p><p>It was a strange feeling, certainly. Not bad, not quite good either, just strange. It had the potential to be good. He had to do something about it, but he didn't know what. Maybe talking to Error would help? He seemed to be what caused this conundrum in the first place, maybe he could fix it, too. Shoving his hands in his pockets somewhat anxiously, he strode over to look for him.</p><p> </p><p>He found Error watching an AU on the couch. Ink sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away," Error said without moving his gaze from the screen.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to ask you about some stuff," Ink said, tapping his feet against the floor. "Have you ever been, um… aroused?"</p><p> </p><p>Now Error turned to look at him, his expression taken aback. "I- what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, like, Lust's entire AU is about it and I wanted to learn more. I'd never felt it before but I think I might have just now."</p><p> </p><p>"Ink you don't talk about those things, especially not with me," Error said, glaring at him. "Go talk to Lust about it, it's his area."</p><p> </p><p>"I would, but it's a weird feeling and I want it to… go away, sort of? But I don't know what to do. And I was thinking about you when it happened, so I thought maybe you could help fix it."</p><p> </p><p>Error choked on air. "You were thinking of me… when you got… for the first time…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" Ink said naively.</p><p> </p><p>Error was silent for a good while. "You… you want to fix it, right?" He said slowly, and Ink nodded. "Okay… um… Ink, do you want to kiss me?"</p><p> </p><p>Ink stared back at him, a light blush covering his face. "K-kiss you…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Do you want to? If you do, think about it happening. Think about us kissing."</p><p> </p><p>Ink thought about it. He felt something forming between his legs. Something big, hard, twitchy, sensitive, and he shivered.</p><p> </p><p>Error glanced down at the new addition to Ink's anatomy and smirked. "Alright. That's the first step. Now touch it."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? T-touch what?" Ink said shakily.</p><p> </p><p>"That," Error said, nodding to Ink's groin. </p><p> </p><p>Ink looked down at himself wide-eyed, and grazed his fingers across the thing. He jerked back in surprise at the electric shock it gave him. "Ah!"</p><p> </p><p>Error snickered. "Keep doing it. Stroke it. Rub it."</p><p> </p><p>Ink slowly returned his hand down, wrapping his fingers around it, running them over it over and over again and <em>god fucking damn</em> it felt good. He heard himself make a noise. A moan.</p><p> </p><p>"Now do that, and imagine us kissing at the same time," Error said, watching him intently, resting his chin on the palms of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ink obeyed, and the feeling heightened. He moaned even more, his eyes closing as he imagined every detail. Error's "lips" roughly pressing against his, knocking him backward onto the floor, Error on top of him, his tongues slick against his neck and mouth, his hands wandering further and further down-</p><p> </p><p>Either he was really good at imagining (which he was), or Error had actually just kissed him. He opened his eyes, his hand pausing its movement. Error was smirking back at him. Ink could feel his chest pounding like a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>"Now take your hand off," Error said quietly, still smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Ink obeyed him silently, moving his hand away and resting it by his side instead. Next thing he knew, Error was kissing him again, and there was a hand back on his sensitive part, but it wasn't his own. He gasped against Error's mouth, feeling his hips thrust forward involuntarily. He grasped desperately at Error's shoulders, his fingers gripping the fabric of his hoodie tightly as he felt Error climb on top of him. He felt something else poke at his pelvis, and he opened his eyes (which he hadn't realized were closed) to see what it was. </p><p> </p><p>"H-hey! Y-you've got one too!" He exclaimed, cocking his head at the sight of Error's version of what was between his own legs. </p><p> </p><p>Error chuckled. "It has a name, you know. Several, actually. Penis, dick, cock, member, whatever you want to call it. I usually prefer dick or cock. The other two sound too formal."</p><p> </p><p>Hm… if touching his own "dick" felt good… would that mean touching Error's would make Error feel good? He decided to test his theory, brushing his fingers across the tip of Error's member. He heard Error inhale sharply through his teeth, so he kept going, until he felt Error weaken and slouch over him. "God…" he heard him groan, and the sound made even more shivers of arousal soar through him. Ink felt Error lean down into the crook of his neck, pressing kisses along it as he started moving his hand again, and Ink kept moving his. </p><p> </p><p>"Ink… feels good, huh?" Error said breathlessly against Ink's neck. Ink only whimpered in response, his eyes half open and his vision blurry. "Want me to fuck you?" Error added, and Ink opened his eyes fully.</p><p> </p><p>"To what?"</p><p> </p><p>"To fuck you. You know what that means?"</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it a curse word…? You say 'fuck you' to me all the time."</p><p> </p><p>Error chuckled. "Yeah, but this is different. In this case, 'fuck' is a verb. Basically, I put my dick inside you and it feels even better than this."</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh," Ink said. He didn't know why that sounded so scary, but also so appealing.</p><p> </p><p>"So do you want me to fuck you? Cause I want to fuck you," Error smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Um… okay," Ink said in a small voice. "Do I have to… do anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just sit back and relax," Error said. "Then once I'm in, your only job is to keep making those sexy sounds of yours."</p><p> </p><p>Ink blushed, relaxing his body against the couch. "But… where are you putting it in? There's a lot of, um, 'inside' me."</p><p> </p><p>Error poked at his backside, making him squeak. "Your magic's already figured that out for you. There's a little sweet spot in there that'll make you feel good when I press it." To emphasize, he dipped his finger into an entrance Ink didn't know he had. It was different; it was soft and tight rather than bony and brittle like the rest of his body. Error's finger in there didn't feel like anything special until it jabbed against a particular spot that made Ink yelp. Error was smirking again, and Ink felt a second finger press inside him along with the first, pushing that spot again and forcing a loud moan from his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"Heh. I'm not even inside you yet. Well, not the good part of me, anyway," Error said slyly, continuing to push his fingers back and forth and watching in amusement as Ink thrashed around on the couch.</p><p> </p><p><em>Not the good part of me, anyway.</em> </p><p>Did that mean it got even better than this?! Ink wasn't sure if he could even handle more, but he wanted to try it. "Do it- do the- fuck me-"</p><p> </p><p>"If you insist," Error said nonchalantly, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his member.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>FUCK</em>-" Ink swore loudly at the burst of overwhelming pleasure that shot through him, barely registering what was happening anymore. He felt so full, so complete, like a missing piece had been found and added to the puzzle, and god did that piece feel amazing. The pinkish-purple vial on his belt swelled.</p><p> </p><p>Error smirked, grabbing onto Ink's hips and beginning to thrust back and forth, making sure to hit Ink's prostate as often as he could.</p><p> </p><p>If Ink had thought he was being loud before, it was nothing compared to what he sounded like now. The entire multiverse could probably hear him, but he didn't have room to care. All he could do was feel. He couldn't think. He could only lie limp against the couch as his body took over him in response to the stimulation, making him jerk and shudder and moan. The feeling in his gut was piling up, ready to boil over, it was becoming too much, too much, toomuchtoomuchtoomuchtoomuch-</p><p>"Error! I- I think I'm gonna explode!" Ink gasped, his legs kicking up.</p><p> </p><p>Error grinned. "Go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>Before Ink had time to argue or question further, a scream barrelled out from his throat and caused his head to fly backwards as all of the feeling in his gut caused the pinkish-purple liquid in the vial to burst free and spill between his legs. He distantly heard Error groan deeply, and felt something warm shoot inside him. Before he had even had time to process what was happening, it ended, and he slumped limply back against the couch like a ragdoll, panting. Error was out of breath too, his head resting against Ink's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Ink," he said eventually. "I've been aroused before."</p><p> </p><p>Ink felt Error's member fade away, and looked down to see his own doing the same. So. That was what Lust's entire world was about. Damn.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't realize how exhausted he was until he tried to move, but could barely lift his limbs because the overstimulation had left him so weak.</p><p> </p><p>"Tired?" Error smiled softly, climbing off of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmph," was all Ink could manage to say before completely passing out.</p><p> </p><p>Error chuckled, watching him sleep. He hated the artistic little shit, but he couldn't deny that he was hot. And cute. Ink was tougher than he first seemed; Error knew that better than anyone, so seeing him completely fall apart like that was more than his body could handle. And now Ink was sleeping heavily, his mouth slightly open and his head lolled to the side, his limbs spread out randomly like a corpse that had just fallen off a building. He knew they'd go right back to hating each other tomorrow, but maybe they could do this again sometime. He could definitely imagine himself getting so irritated with Ink that he smashed his mouth against his and just fucking <em>wrecked</em> him. Make him shut up about AUs and Error destroying them and instead make him only able to moan his name. Or maybe he could just surprise him one day. Wait until his back was turned before shooting out a line of string and tying him in it, reeling him back towards him, seeing the surprised rainbow blush across his face, slamming him against a wall and tying his hands together up above his head while Error had his way with him. The thought made his magic pulse and nearly form again. But for now, he just leaned back and watched Ink sleep lazily, paying no mind to the liquid magic now staining the couch.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't patronize me. I was horny. That goes for the next two chapters as well.</p><p>(I was really horny)<br/>(My girlfriend's giving me shit about writing this because I used to tease her about being into this stuff but look at me now)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, they were back at each other's throats again, just as Error had expected, but he wanted to be at Ink's throat in a different way. Ever since yesterday, he couldn't stop craving more. Right now he was sitting on a hammock of string with his arms crossed, watching Ink paint something stupid below him. He could hear him humming to himself, focused on his artwork. Error couldn't see it too well from here, but it looked like a school of some sort. What was this, a high school AU? He hated those. Well, he hated them all, but especially those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink finished his work and held it up in front of him, smiling in satisfaction. He set it down on the floor to dry and stood up, spotting Error above him. "Oh! You scared me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't tell me that's a high school AU," Error said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not. It's a college AU. There's no fun in high school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, that's even worse," Error groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, but I have such great ideas for it, I hope it gets created sometime- oh, got a bit of a mess here." Ink spotted a bit of paint on the side of his hand and licked it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error's gut lurched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink looked up at him again, and then frowned. "Error? You've, um… got your…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error looked down to see that his magic had taken his arousal into its own hands and he flushed deeply. "Shut up! Why are you even looking at it anyway?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It kind of, uh, draws attention to itself," Ink said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you," Error mumbled habitually, and he hadn't realized the new meaning of what he had said until Ink said "I'd be open to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Error said, blinking. His cock, however, had heard Ink perfectly well, and it throbbed in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd let you fuck me again. It was good. Really good," Ink said unashamedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still hate you," Error growled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the more passion to add," Ink smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When did he get so confident about all this? Just yesterday he had no clue what any of this even was! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Error glared at him. "Have you been talking to Lust again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Ink said. Yes, he had. He had told him everything, and ended up learning even more about the whole ordeal, including what else could be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph," Error grunted. "Just leave me alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you're kind of in my Doodle Sphere, so if you want to be left alone go to your own place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe you call it that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink rolled his eyes. "Either shut up and stay or leave and rant to nobody."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error didn't move, responding only with another glare, and Ink sighed and turned to bend down and pick up his painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a nice view from up here. How was a skeleton able to have such a nice ass? Magic, he supposed, but that would have required Ink to summon it in the first place. Maybe Ink </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>Error to look at him. If that were the case, Error wasn't going to let him win. He flipped over onto his side so that he wasn't facing in Ink's direction anymore, looking down at himself. "Could you go away?" He hissed at it, but to no avail. He groaned quietly in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could make it go away," Ink said from behind him, and Error flopped over to face him so fast he nearly fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no! Yesterday was a mistake!" Error said in panic, but Ink was approaching him slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could make a second mistake," Ink said smoothly, reaching Error's hammock and pulling it down so that his mouth was level with Error's erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ohhhh fuck, this was happening, and Error really wanted it, too. He decided not to say anything, instead watching Ink's free hand sliding up to grasp him. He exhaled shakily, hating what Ink could do to him, but he didn't shy away. Seemed like Lust was becoming Ink's sex ed teacher, if the ed was learning how to drive Error fucking crazy. The way Ink's fingers slid over him sent the smallest and yet most powerful tingles through his body, making him quiver. Ink was looking him straight in the eyes, and he watched as Ink's tongue made contact with his cock and sent even more shivers through him. "Ah-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink smirked, more confident now that he was better educated. He'd still never done this before, but it seemed to be effective anyway. Lust had had him practice on a banana, and taught him the most sensitive parts of a penis, and tipped him on how to move his tongue and fingers. He engulfed Error into his mouth, letting his tongue wrap around him and explore. To his delight, Error gave a reluctant moan as if he really didn't want to, but couldn't help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goddamn it Lust. Maybe Error would have a talk with him and tell him to stop making Ink so good at this, or just destroy him and his stupid AU altogether. He didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to like it. He didn't want Ink to be good at this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to be the dominant one. It was humiliating, being made so vulnerable like this, especially with Ink's proud little smirk of dominance on his face. His thoughts were interrupted by another wave of pleasure rushing through him as he felt Ink's finger inside him. Another thing his magic had formed without his permission. "Fuck," he growled to himself in frustration, hating the way his body and his magic reacted, and hating how it just made Ink smirk even more. "Sh-shut up," he demanded, although it wasn't very threatening with the stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink only chuckled softly and hummed, sending vibrations around Error's member. Error felt his eyes close automatically as the stimulation to his cock and his prostate came at the same time and he groaned at the feeling bubbling up inside him. He gripped the edges of his hammock as hard as he could, feeling his legs twitch. He wasn't going to let Ink win this. He wasn't going to, he wasn't going to react anymore, he would embarrass Ink by not having any reaction whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That went down the drain within the next millisecond as Error felt Ink's finger move faster until it was pounding repeatedly against his prostate, with his tongue still lapping at his cock. "Oh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" Error shuddered, leaning backward and involuntarily thrusting his hips up into Ink's mouth. Shit, he was getting close. He couldn't let it happen. He was pretty sure his dignity had gone out the window a while ago, but he'd be damned if he didn't try to get it back. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on anything other than the feeling of Ink's tongue around him and the consistent bumping of his sweet spot, but it wasn't working. Instead, he only humiliated himself further by letting out a whine, which made it clear that he was trying to hold back and couldn't. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see Ink's smug face. He could imagine it, though. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. But he didn't have much more room to think as his orgasm drew closer and closer. His hips bucked involuntarily up into Ink's mouth, but it was apparently a little too much, because Ink lurched backward, gagging, and let go of the hammock, slingshotting Error backward and landing him painfully on the ground. He grunted at the pain, but grinned wearily. Ha. He had won. This would surely discourage Ink from trying again. The mood was clearly ruined. He wasn't even close anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a lie. Before Error could comprehend what was happening, Ink was back at it, except he was pinning Error down this time, which added a whole new level of feeling to the event. Error hated it. Well, he hated that he liked it. It took only a few more seconds of Ink bobbing his head and weaving his tongue around him for Error to cry out and finish. "Ink you fucking fucker </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink jerked back to avoid choking again, although his face and chest got a bit messy. He swiped his finger across his cheek to gather the fluid and stuck in his mouth. Tasted… glitchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error watched him weakly, his body still quivering from the aftershocks. Welp, he had lost. He was never going to hear the end of it now. Ink was going to tell everyone about how he had made Error act like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only hope of regaining even a sliver of his pride was to get revenge. To do to Ink what he had just done to Error. To make </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall apart like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot </span>
  </em>
  <span>and humiliate him for it. But he was too tired right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, like I was saying, either stay here and be quiet, or go complain to someone else," Ink said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error growled, almost saying "fuck you" again, but stopping himself. "Whatever," he grumbled instead, trying to stand up, but his legs were wobbly and he buckled down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink snorted. "Mm, maybe I'll let you take a nap here. Just don't mess with any of my paintings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you," Error mumbled, flopping down onto the floor again and curling up into a ball away from Ink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's nice," Ink said absentmindedly, already focused on starting another artwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error groaned in exasperation, but let himself fall asleep there. He'd plot his revenge when his mind was less fuzzy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error slept for longer than he had intended to, and when he woke up, Ink wasn't there anymore. He felt something wrapped loosely around his legs and looked down to see Ink's scarf. He was pretty well covered on top, but his shorts left his legs exposed, and it was a bit chilly in here. He supposed the scarf was supposed to be a makeshift blanket. Lame. Just because they had sex didn't mean they were dating. There was no need for all this <em>fluff</em>. Still, it felt kind of nice, being cared for. Not that he needed it. He was perfectly capable by himself. But… the intent was sweet. Nevertheless, he kicked the scarf off and stood up, disappearing from the sphere. He went to his couch, but was surprised to find Ink there. He wasn't watching anything. He was examining the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"...What are you doing?" Error said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked up. "Oh, just looking at that vial that spilled out. It's gonna stain, sorry. I tried to clean it."</p><p> </p><p>Error's chest leapt. <em>Ink's cum was going to be stained on that couch forever, a lifelong reminder of what they had done.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Don't bother cleaning it."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Ink said confusedly, looking up at Error.</p><p> </p><p>"I said don't bother cleaning it up. It's just gonna get dirty again," Error said, and next thing Ink knew, he was being bound by string on the couch. He yelped in surprise. A soft glow from his belt caught his eye and he looked down to see the vial that used to hold the pinkish-purple liquid gradually refilling itself, and he felt that squirming feeling again.</p><p> </p><p>Error was grinning, walking closer to him. "It's gonna get very dirty. It's gonna end up being dyed pink."</p><p> </p><p>Ink shivered as he took in what exactly that meant. He felt his magic beginning to form again, glancing down at himself and back up at Error. </p><p> </p><p>"You like the sound of that, Ink? You like the idea of this happening so often that you make the couch pink?" Error purred, right up close to his face now. </p><p> </p><p>Ink looked back at him breathlessly, feeling his magic throb needily. "Mm… mmhm…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? How about we add another coat to it right now?" Error said, his hand creeping down to touch Ink.</p><p> </p><p>The combination of the touch and the dirty talk got Ink going pretty quickly. At this rate, this couch was going to be dyed pretty fast. He liked being tied up like this, letting Error have full control over him, but watching Error's reactions earlier made him curious. What would happen if <em>he</em> was the one inside Error?</p><p> </p><p>Error was just happy to get his dominance back. He'd make Ink pay for embarrassing him earlier. He was going to tease him this time. He was going to make him <em>beg</em>. Ooh, this would be fun. He traced his fingers down Ink's member slowly before deciding to put his multiple tongues to use. He licked stripes down Ink's twitching cock, listening eagerly to his moans of response. He trailed his tongues down to Ink's entrance and stuck one in. Ink squirmed and whimpered at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"W-was that your tongue?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm," was all Error said before adding another, thrusting them forward and licking at every inch of space Ink had. Eventually Ink's hips bucked up and he yelped in surprised pleasure. Error smirked, massaging the spot with his tongues and moving his hand up to touch Ink's cock again. </p><p> </p><p>Ink could feel his vial bubbling, but it wasn't quite enough. He needed what had happened yesterday. "Error-" he gasped. "Error- fuck me again- please?" </p><p> </p><p>Error pulled his tongues out and slowed his hand. "Hmm… nah."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what?" Ink said in alarm. "B-but I need-"</p><p> </p><p>"What, this isn't enough for you?" Error said, giving his cock a little squeeze. "I'm doing all this and you're still an ungrateful little whore."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a whore! You're the one that tied me up in the first place!" Ink said hotly. "Now fuck me, damn it!"</p><p> </p><p>Error only snickered. "Oh, but it's so fun seeing you struggle like this. Bet it hurts, huh? And you can't do a thing about it."</p><p> </p><p>It <em>was</em> starting to hurt. The vial was leaking, but it wasn't spilling, and it was boiling hot against Ink's chest. Ink glared at Error, trying to think of a way he could get out of this. If he could just get this damn string off…</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, maybe I'll help you eventually," Error said, straddling Ink and placing his member at Ink's entrance. "But I want to see how long you'll hold out." He rubbed himself in circles against Ink's entrance teasingly, making Ink whine in need and frustration.</p><p> </p><p>If Ink could distract Error, just for a moment, his attack would weaken and he could break free from the string. He couldn't do much right now though. All he had were his words. So he startled a little and feigned a surprised look on his face. "D-Dream?! What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>Error whirled around, and Ink smirked as he broke free from the string, grabbed his brush, and swiped it over Error's chest. He snapped his fingers, and the paint tightened and formed a chain.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- hey!" Error protested angrily, struggling to escape. "You little-"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna see how long <em>you</em> can hold out," Ink said smoothly, sliding his finger gently along the back of Error's pelvis until he felt an entrance form. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare," Error growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'll dare," Ink smirked, before shoving himself inside, making Error screech.</p><p> </p><p>"You FUCKING F-FUCK-"</p><p> </p><p>Ink snickered. "Not so confident now, are ya?" He grinned, grasping Error's hips and beginning to rock his hips forward. </p><p> </p><p>Error whimpered, his face bright blue, hating himself and Ink and everything and everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned in satisfaction. This was even better than he had imagined. Error was forced to be so submissive, mortified by what Ink was doing to him, and Ink could see the struggle in his eyes between pride and lust. He hoisted Error's legs over his shoulders, making Error squawk in surprised arousal, and sped up his movements. </p><p> </p><p>Error couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't even cover his mouth thanks to these fucking chains. He couldn't do anything but moan and he hated it.</p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned breathlessly, Error's involuntary decision to give in sending shivers through him. <em>He</em> was the one doing all this, <em>he</em> was the one making Error act like this. It made him feel pretty special. And then he heard something that made him feel even better, both emotionally and sexually.</p><p> </p><p>"Ink-" Error whined softly, and immediately froze up and clamped his mouth shut once he realized what he'd said.</p><p> </p><p>Ink smirked. "What'd you say, hon?"</p><p> </p><p>Error flushed and glared at him. "N-nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, shame. I could've sworn you said my name. That means you were enjoying it. But if you're not, I'll just stop right here I guess," Ink said dramatically, beginning to pull out.</p><p> </p><p>"No please!" Error pleaded before he could stop himself, and his face burned even more. God this was <em>mortifying</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ink paused. "No? You want me to keep going?"</p><p> </p><p>Error was silent, hoping Ink would just take the begging look in his face as a yes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna have to hear you say it. Say 'yes Ink, I want you to please keep fucking me,'" Ink said slyly, and Error wanted to slap his face.</p><p> </p><p>Error only glared at him. He was <em>not</em> going to beg. That would be the ultimate low. "Y-you know what? Fine! Go on and leave! I can help myself!"</p><p> </p><p>"But how? You're a bit restrained at the moment," Ink said casually.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean you're not gonna let me go?!" Error said incredulously. "God I fucking <em>hate</em> you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but you love what I make you feel," Ink said softly, that smug look of his staring Error straight in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Error groaned in defeat. "Fine. Fine! Yes, fuck me!"</p><p> </p><p>"I need the exact words."</p><p> </p><p>Error growled and grit his teeth, shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Ink's face. "Yes Ink, I want you to please keep fucking me."</p><p> </p><p>"That's all you had to say," Ink said, before diving right back in and jerking his hips forward continuously, making Error howl. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck fuck Ink I'm gonna cum-"</p><p> </p><p>That was another word Lust had added to his vocabulary. It was the explosion Ink had experienced the first time. He nodded, grazing his teeth along Error's neck. "Mkay. Don't last very long, do ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut upahh-" Error attempted to reply. It took just one more thrust of Ink's hips to send him over, his head hurtling back with a scream as all of the overwhelming feelings of arousal came spilling out of him violently. He was going to lock himself up for the rest of eternity after this.</p><p> </p><p>Once it was over he opened his eyes to see that Ink's vial had emptied, leaving him panting on top of him. "God you're hot like that," Ink murmured to him wearily.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up! Let me out!" Error snarled, struggling against the chains again.</p><p> </p><p>"Mkay." Ink snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared, leaving Error to roll off onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow- what is it with you and dropping me on the floor?" Error said irritably, grabbing the couch to help him stand. "I'm leaving forever."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you can walk?" Ink said skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, I'll fucking crawl if I have to, I'm leaving!" Error let go of the couch and took a step, but immediately fell again. He growled in humiliated frustration, and began to crawl away as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Ink chuckled. Heh. So that was what happened when he fucked Error. He liked it. He liked seeing Error try to hold back so much, seeing his lust feed his anger, seeing him try to be threatening when there was a cock inside him driving him insane. Yeah… this couch would be pink in no time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days, they didn’t see each other at all. Error had made a point of avoiding Ink and hiding himself away, even if it had to be a cocoon of string ten thousand feet above the ground. He knew he couldn’t hide forever, though. That would be cowardly. He needed to assert himself again. Destroying some more AUs would be nice, he hadn’t done that in a few days. Maybe he’d find that college AU idea and rip it to shreds. He was sitting in a sling of string by the television, refusing to make any contact with the couch, daydreaming about what all he was going to destroy. He didn’t hear Ink sneak up behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watcha doin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Error yelped in surprise, jumping and falling to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink giggled. “Besides falling onto the ground. You do that a lot around me, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error quickly stood up, glaring at him. “Shut up. Every time it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault. Now go away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’ve missed you,” Ink said. “I’ve missed this couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blue blush formed on Error’s face. “Well I don’t care. I’m done with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And here I thought you liked it,” Ink said slyly, making Error grit his teeth in annoyance. Ink played with the back of Error’s scarf, moving it down a little so he could kiss his neck softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error shivered and squirmed away. “Stop it! I’m not doing this anymore!” He needed to focus on keeping his magic in check, because if it gave him a boner right now, there’d be no going back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame. My pink vial has been going insane. It misses you, too,” Ink whispered. Error could feel his breath on the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, too bad. It’ll have to deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite a small bottle. All those feelings inside can’t always fit. That’s why I need your help to empty them out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you shut up?” Error growled, whirling around to face Ink. “You can’t keep doing this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the boss in this rela-whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is,” He said, gesturing between them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one that tells </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> what to do and makes you act like an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did I embarrass you last time?” Ink said in a mockingly apologetic voice. “So sorry. But the way you were trying to hold back was hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have string, I was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this!” Error said. “I have BDSM powers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink snorted. “Mkay. Well I have creativity, and that seemed to win last time, didn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error stomped his foot childishly. “Shut up! Just shut up! Why do you like humiliating me so much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fun. And you kinda deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error rammed forward and forced Ink’s arms up above his head, binding them with string as tightly as he could, smashing their mouths together roughly. He ignored Ink’s muffled sound of surprise and went all out, taking out his anger and frustration on Ink’s body, pushing him backward until he hit a wall. “I want your clothes off this time,” He snarled, yanking Ink’s scarf off so hard it almost choked him. Previously, their magic had formed outside of their clothes just for convenience, but Error wanted Ink in the flesh- er, bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if yours come off too,” Ink managed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a say in what I do!” Error snapped, although he took his own scarf off because it was getting sort of hot. He tore the rest of Ink’s clothes off with the exception of the belt with his paint vials, tossing them aside. He ran his hands over Ink's chest, examining all the little doodles on his bones. "Did you do these yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Ink replied. "My favorite one is this one." He shook his left wrist for emphasis. Error looked up at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a bunch of squares."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a glitch," Ink explained. "It reminds me of what's important. Beating you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error narrowed his eyes. "You're not gonna beat me this time," he said dangerously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. In this case, that's fine by me. It's good either way," Ink shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error huffed. "Good-so we agree that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be the dominant one here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see," Ink said airily. "But for now, do your worst." He gave Error a smirk, his eyes filled with desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna destroy you," Error said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, destroy me Error. I like the sound of that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corners of Ink's mouth perked up. "Just get on with it, would you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't tell me what to do," Error said, jabbing his finger at Ink. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>in control, you do what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>say." Was there a vial of paint Ink had called "sass"? Because Error wanted to get rid of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink relaxed against the wall, taking satisfaction in the fact that even though he was the one tied up, Error was trying so hard to be dominant that it was sort of amusing. "Mkay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error glared at him, yanking his own shorts off and putting his tongues to use, able to reach Ink's mouth and graze his neck at the same time. He smirked when he heard Ink moan and felt his magic forming beneath him. He rubbed their hips together, groaning as his hands wandered around Ink's body. He lined himself up with Ink's entrance, and in one slick movement, he hoisted Ink's legs up around his waist and slid inside. Ink's head knocked back against the wall as his body arched at the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error grasped Ink's hips and pulled him forward and back onto himself, his own body moving back in sync. Ink was moaning like it was the only sound he knew how to make, and Error was pleased to see him struggling against the strings binding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What're you trying to reach?" He questioned breathlessly, watching as Ink's hands wiggled and clenched against the string with every moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-touch---" Ink gasped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Touch what? Your cock? Cause you can't do it yourself?" Error gave him a mock pout. "Sorry, but I'm kind of busy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink whimpered, his body quivering with need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you asked nicely…" Error suggested. "Really nicely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please---Error---t-t-touch me---"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was easy. Too easy. "I dunno, you don't sound all that enthusiastic," Error said, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink was nearly sobbing. "Please! Ple-ase I need it I need you right now-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's what he wanted to hear. The desperation. The begging. "Good boy," Error murmured, shifting one of his arms to hold Ink up so he could use his other to humor Ink's pleads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ink moaned in relieved pleasure, his entire body shaking and his legs squeezing around Error's waist. Suddenly, he thought he heard a sort of popping sound close by, so he opened his eyes a smidge. Then he opened them all the way and froze up. "Dr-Dream?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh. I'm not falling for that again," Error sneered, going even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Ah---no s-seriously---</span><em><span>oh</span></em> <em><span>Error </span></em><span>st-stop-"</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error glanced behind him, and stilled when he did indeed see Dream behind them. Dream was staring at them wide eyed, his cheeks yellow, looking very uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry! Um, I'll come back later!" He squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait, what'd you need...?" Ink said loopily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh nothing, it's nothing," Dream stuttered, his eyes taking in the whole scene. "Bye!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared, covering his eyes and mumbling something about eye bleach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink watched him disappear, his head fuzzy and his body still throbbing with unfinished need. He glanced down to see the pinkish-purple vial boiling to the surface, so hot he could feel it burning. "Error…" he mumbled weakly. "Keep going… please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error blinked a few times to clear his head. Fortunately, he didn't come in contact with Dream all that often, so he wasn't the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst </span>
  </em>
  <span>person that could've walked in on them. Plus, at least he had walked in while Error was dominating. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>saw him like he was a few days ago, he'd erase himself. "R-right," he muttered, awkwardly starting his movement again. Ink was back to his peak in no time, his mouth gaped open and his legs shaking. "I'm---nngh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink's vial was level with Error's face, so he could see it ready to boil over. He moved his hand up to touch it, jerking away at how hot it was. He wanted to know what it tasted like, but it would probably burn his tongue. He just kept bumping his hips forward, hearing the pitch of Ink's voice grow higher until he cried out Error's name, his bottle bursting and releasing the overflowing liquid. Surprisingly, it had seemed to cool down as soon as it was free from the vial, so Error was able to taste it. It tasted like paint. He didn't know what he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came moments later, making Ink groan softly, and he slumped down to the floor, Ink landing lightly beside him as the string binding his arms broke. Ink collapsed into Error's lap weakly. "Fucking hell, Error," he mumbled woozily. He giggled suddenly. "Heheh… poor Dream." He fell asleep seconds later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error watched him silently for a few minutes, before he gently slid Ink off of him and stood up to leave, pulling his clothes back on. He paused, turned back, and took his scarf back off, laying it gently across Ink's body. Ink made a soft sound of content, and Error smiled a little. This dumbass was going to be the death of him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A reminder. I know it sucks. Okay. You don't have to remind me. I already know. So if you're looking for "good", leave unless you have really low standards.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Dream was sitting on the floor staring into space, unable to get what he’d seen out of his head. Ink and Error </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other, and now they were…? Doing? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d come there because he felt such a strange mix of positive and negative energy, a mix he’d never had before. Well, now he’d always know that whenever he felt that energy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was happening. He was a bit frightened to even go near the place again, but he felt purely positive energy there this time, not at all like yesterday’s. It was light, sweet, and happy, which he didn’t get very often, so he decided to risk checking it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was brought to Ink’s Doodle Sphere, where Ink was sitting cross-legged on the ground sketching and humming to himself happily. Ink looked up when he heard Dream appear. “Oh, Dream! Uh, about yesterday…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, don’t worry about it, i-it’s none of my business,” Dream said quickly, not wanting to talk about it. “I just felt a really nice energy here so I decided to see what it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Ink said, a rainbow of colors appearing lightly across his cheeks. “Yeah, I’m just… drawing. Which I like doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this is different,” Dream murmured, more to himself than to Ink. Wait a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink…?” Dream said slowly. “Um… do you… like Error?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ink said, dropping his pencil. “Um… No? We’re enemies. Yesterday was… well, it’s just kind of a thing we do now I guess. But we’re not like… it’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I recognize this energy now. It’s a little different but very similar to what Blue gives off fairly often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What does Blue have to do with any of this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sat down beside him. “It’s the feeling of love, Ink. Well, there are different kinds of feelings for love. Sad ones, passionate ones, happy ones. Blue’s practically made of this sort of cheerful, whimsical feeling of love. The only difference is for him, it’s the love of his family and friends, and for you, it’s… well, Error, I’m assuming,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink sighed. “He’s supposed to be my enemy. I’m supposed to hate him. But honestly, I don’t think I ever have. He gets on my nerves and ruins my hard work, but I don’t hate him. But now that we’re… now that we’ve been… doing this, I don’t know what to think anymore. It seems like he hates me more than ever now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...How did this even start?” Dream asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It started with this,” Ink said, pulling out the pinkish-purple vial. “A feeling I’d never had before a week ago. I told Error about it and he… helped me. And it just sort of spiraled from there. It’s like… like we do it out of hatred instead of out of love like it should be. Isn’t that weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what I felt here yesterday,” Dream murmured. “It was a strange combination of positive and negative. Almost like they were two separate energies fighting each other for dominance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… kind of what we’ve been doing,” Ink said. “I mean, I don’t really care that much, but Error is obsessed with being the one in control. One time I tricked him into letting his guard down so I could be the one in control and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. It’s like this is all just a competition to him, but… now this vial’s started bothering me too.” He touched a light pink vial gently. “I’ve felt it before, but… it was different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It was platonic,” Dream filled in quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both silent for a while before Ink spoke again. “What if I just take it out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The vial. What if I just take it out so I won’t feel it?” Ink said. “That’s one cool thing about having removable feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shook his head anxiously. “No, don’t do that! That bottle holds your love for everything, not just Error. If you took it out, your love for him would disappear, but so would your love for everything else. A life without being able to feel love would be miserable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But… why did it have to be him? I mean, why couldn’t it have been someone I was friends with already? Or at least someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like… I dunno, you, why couldn’t I love you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blushed, feeling awkward. “Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink set his chin on his palms, oblivious to how his question had sounded. “Just why </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why do I have to feel like this for someone that won’t ever feel that way back. This is all just a game to him. It doesn’t mean anything to him other than a chance to assert himself and feel more powerful than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed. “I’m sorry Ink. Want me to shoot you with one of my arrows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink shook his head. “...Yesterday, after we finished, I fell asleep on his lap. He was gone when I woke up, but he had left his scarf. It was lying over me like a blanket. It was too neat for me to have done it in my sleep or something. So he must have put it there before he left. And that one tiny thing is what’s been giving me hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream perked up. “Well, that’s something! I think you should hold onto that! Maybe you can start trying to steer your relationship into a more, er, romantic one, and see how he reacts. Ask him on a date!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ink said in surprise. “No, that’s way too forward. He’d shoot me down with just a facial expression.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t call it a date. Just ask if he wants to get some food sometime, or something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Ink said, thinking. “I mean… I guess I’ve got nothing to lose, do I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Dream said, beaming. “I know you can do it, Ink!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink smiled weakly. “Here’s to hoping.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey look at that a chapter that actually has something other than smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Error was satisfied with his and Ink’s last session. He had asserted himself very obviously, and it made him feel powerful. He was lying on the couch again, stroking one of the pinkish-purple stains. This was perfect. Every time Ink annoyed him, he would just fuck the hell out of him. What a perfect solution! He sighed contently, leaning back and crossing his arms beneath his head, shutting his eyes and relaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error opened his eyes with a sigh, glancing over to see Ink looming over him. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you something,” Ink said nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error raised an eyebrow. “Is it something weird? Cause the last time you wanted to ask me something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened.” He pointed to the stain on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink blushed a little. “No, I mean, sort of--no. I was just going to ask if, um, you maybe wanted to get some coffee sometime?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I take it black. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I meant, um, with me,” Ink specified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error sat up to look at him better. “Oh? What, are you asking me on a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah,” Ink admitted, unable to tell what Error’s feelings about this were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error stared at him for a moment, and then laughed. “Pfft. You think just because we fucked a few times that I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? I’m not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you. I just like your ass. And I like controlling you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink looked down at the floor, his face burning. “Oh… nevermind then,” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t be like that. We can still have fun,” Error said, reaching for his hand. “We still gotta dye this couch, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink pulled away. “No. I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to,” Error said, standing up and running his hand along Ink’s shoulder, his breath ghosting over his neck. “You’re the one that always comes to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink turned away. “Well not this time. I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that,” Error murmured, sliding his hand down to Ink’s crotch, but Ink slapped his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I don’t want to!” He shouted, taking Error by surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine, Jesus,” Error muttered, falling back down onto the couch. “You really thought that I would go on a date with you? You really thought that this was anything more than what it really is? I don’t love you, I don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, and if you like me, that’s your problem. And it was your mistake for thinking I would ever like you back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink just grit his teeth and stormed off, disappearing before Error could see him cry.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Error thought about Ink's question for the rest of the day. He knew he'd been harsh… but he wasn't going to let himself have a romantic relationship with his nemesis. It was bad enough that he was fucking the little shit. And if he caught feelings for Ink other than the ones in his pants, he didn't know what he'd do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey buddy, watchu doin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error whipped around to see… Fresh. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>nemesis. He groaned. "What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wull I just heard from mah brutha Ink that you been kinda mean to 'im. He said you just totally hardcore shut 'im down. An he's real upset. It's totes not rad of ya to be so hurtful, broski," Fresh rambled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error glared at him. "He told </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of all people?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Das right. An I gotta protect mah brutha from anutha mutha, so if you don't quit sendin 'im mixed messages and whatnot, I'munna hafta shut ya down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? And how are you going to do that? Defeat me in a rap battle?" Error said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh just grinned. "You ain't gonna wanna find out brosuff. So just watch yaself. It'd be supa rad of ya to apologize to 'im, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not apologizing for not wanting to go out with him," Error said stubbornly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I mean apologize fah bein mean about it. Ma boy got real upset. Cryin 'is eyes out. Almost went 'n smashed all 'is paint feelins but I stopped 'im."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He did?" Error said. "Uh… I'll think about it. Now get out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As ya wish," Fresh said, finger gunning his way out of Error's sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Error sighed. Ink was really that upset? What had he expected, though? He had really thought Error would go out with him? He thought about what Fresh had said about mixed messages. He supposed he could see what he meant. One moment he was hating Ink and ruining his work, and the next he was fucking him and worshipping his body. Sometimes he was fucking him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>hating him at the same time. And the scarf thing… he knew he shouldn't have done that. He didn't even know what drove him to do it in the first place. But that's probably part of what was giving Ink false hope. He felt a little guilty, no matter how much he didn’t want to be. Whatever. Ink’s feelings weren’t his problem. He wasn’t his responsibility. He’d get over it. It wasn’t like Error was that great anyway. What did Ink even see in him? Besides sex, that is. What did he see in him that would make him want to pursue an actual relationship with him? Error was confused, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t going to happen, so he shouldn’t have to worry about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream lifted his head at the feel of a violent wave of negativity washing over him. He knew exactly what this was, and he was pretty sure he knew who it was coming from, too. He went to find Ink before his brother could beat him to it and feed off of the energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Ink cross-legged on the floor again, but his back was turned, and Dream could hear him sobbing quietly. “Ink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink jumped, turning to face him and wiping his eyes quickly. “Oh, hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blinked. “I dunno why you try to hide your feelings from me, I can literally sense them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink shrugged loosely. “I think… I think I want to hide them from myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sat down beside him. “So… he said no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink gave a small, choked laugh. “Tch, he didn’t just say no. He laughed at me, he mocked me. And then he tried to advance on me like everything was fine! And now I’m fucking crying over it and I feel like a total idiot-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Ink. It’s heartache. It’s tough, but once you get through it, you’re stronger,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care!” Ink said, gripping his belt, but Dream grabbed his hand first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. I know what you’re thinking about doing. Don’t do it. Not even just one. You need them all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate feelings,” Ink grumbled. “They’re right here, I can take them all away so easily, why should I keep them? They’re obviously not doing me any favors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then you wouldn’t be able to feel happiness either,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t matter, because I couldn’t feel anything. I wouldn’t be able to feel regret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed. “Just please don’t do it. For me, if anything. You wouldn’t be you anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink put his face in his hands. “I hate myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that. I know it’s hard, but you’ll get through it, I promise,” Dream said, hugging him from the side. “Just hang in there, Inky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink leaned into his embrace slightly, reaching for the drawing he had been working on when Dream came in. It was a beautifully accurate portrait of Error, soon crumpled and ripped to shreds. Dream only caught a glimpse of it before Ink destroyed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cliche, I know,” Ink said with a weak smile. “But it’s the best alternative to punching him in the face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s draw something happy. I mean, you know I’m horrible at drawing, but maybe it could amuse you,” Dream suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink chuckled. “Yeah, alright. How ‘bout we play one-sided pictionary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, me just drawing something horrible and you trying to guess what it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, if it’ll make you feel better,” Dream smiled sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink smiled back. “Thanks Dream.  Seriously, why couldn’t I have fallen for you instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream giggled uncomfortably. “Uh, I guess the multiverse had other plans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shitty plans, but whatever,” Ink said, pushing a whiteboard and some markers in Dream’s direction. “Think of something to draw.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Error hated that the guilt was getting to him. He supposed he'd better go and apologize… He slumped over to the Doodle Sphere (god he felt so ridiculous saying that, couldn't he have just called it an art studio or something?), and found Ink drawing, as expected. "Uh… Ink?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink looked up, his expression darkening when he saw Error. "What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want? To patronize me even more?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I uh, came to apologize actually," Error said, gritting his teeth and making himself suck it up. "I'm sorry I was so harsh. I guess I was just really surprised. And confused. I mean, what do you even see in me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's one of the most annoying things about it," Ink sighed. "I have no fucking clue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error glanced to the side awkwardly. "Well… yeah. That's all. S-sorry." He turned to leave, but stopped when Ink said his name again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Error? Thank you… for apologizing. I know it must have been really hard for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea," Error mumbled, running his hand over his skull. "I'll uh, see you around I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink smiled softly as he watched him leave. It still hurt, but at least Error felt bad about it. "Error?" He called back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error had almost left the room, but turned around again. "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to, um… you know. You can top if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error glanced at the floor, shoving his hands into his pockets. "No, that's okay. I know you don't really want to. I'll be fine. I'm not really in the mood anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink nodded, surprised but grateful that Error could tell and respected his feelings. Well, more than he had last time, at least. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error nodded back. "Okay now stop calling me back, I've had enough of you for today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink laughed. "Okay. Bye then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error smiled a little in return, finally leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Ink stared at the exit for a while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's</span>
  </em>
  <span> why he loved him. He loved that even though he acted tough on the outside, Ink could see his soft side. And that side of him only came out for Ink.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Error and Ink didn't see all that much of each other after that. It was a little awkward, but Error hadn't been causing any trouble, so Ink had no real reason to confront him. One day, though, he decided to go and see what he was up to. Error was watching tv as he did fairly often, munching on a bar of chocolate. Ink sat beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Error said blankly, noticing him. "...Hi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while, watching the show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… someone's kidnapped Frisk and now Asgoro is commanding everyone to save them?" Ink said eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Same thing that happens every time. But somehow, they make it interesting every time," Error said, propping his chin up on his palms, enamored by the screen. Ink was eyeing his chocolate bar more than the screen, and he leaned over and took a bite of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error turned his head slowly, giving him a glare that could've dusted the strongest boss monster in the multiverse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted some," Ink said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Error growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would've said no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah, I would've. But now it's got your saliva all over it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink raised his eyebrows. "You're worried about my saliva? Seriously?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error stared at him for a moment before turning back to the screen. "Shut up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink chuckled, leaning back against the couch again. "Now I know why you shot me down. You're actually in love with your chocolate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you be quiet, I'm trying to watch the show."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you already know what's going to happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well maybe there'll be a plot twist!" Error said. "That's what they're for, they're unexpected!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't we watch another AU for once?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We're </span>
  </em>
  <span>not watching anything. You just sat down here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink shrugged, finding a piece of paper and a pencil seemingly out of nowhere and crossing one leg over the over as he positioned his paper on his lap. "What should I draw this time…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something not stupid," Error said absentmindedly, entranced by the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could draw you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error paused. "Uh… whatever, draw what you want, it doesn't have to do with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink took that as a yes and got to work, looking up at Error every few seconds for reference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you keep looking at me?" Error said, glancing at him with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, for a reference. Duh," Ink said, waving his sheet of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lemme see it so far." Error grabbed the paper and examined it. "...Huh. Not bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Urk-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error looked over and scooched away quickly as Ink vomited onto the floor. "Calm </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span>, damn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry! I'm just really glad you like it!" Ink grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm never complimenting you again," Error said, shoving the drawing back over into Ink's lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's okay. I didn't expect a compliment at all," Ink said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You made my head too big," Error said, mostly to counteract his niceness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… Yeah, you're right." Ink scrubbed away part of the drawing with his eraser and began working again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error turned back to the show. "WHAT?! ASGORO NO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink looked up. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THE HUMANS KIDNAPPED HIM!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink shrugged. "Cause worse things have happened in AUs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, shut up, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>crucial</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Error said, leaning forward and staring intently at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink chuckled. "You're cute when you're excited about something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Error looked over at him, his face receiving a mild blue hue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nevermind. Watch the show."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error slowly turned back to the screen, not very focused anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What did Ink even mean by that? He didn't have much time to think before Ink spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you again? Just once?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error looked at him again. "You just told me to watch the show."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but, I dunno. I wanted a kiss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error blinked a few times on confusion before responding. "Er, I guess so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink beamed, leaning over and pecking his mouth gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… I expected it to be longer than that," Error said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want it to be longer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Error didn't know how to respond, because he didn't know the answer. "I don't care, you're the one that wanted it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink smiled softly. "I think that's a yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error shot him a glare, but it lessened as he felt Ink kiss him again. It was soft and slow and intimate, not the kind that suggested further activity, just gentle and sweet. He shut his eyes, leaning in, relaxing as he felt Ink clutch his shoulder gently. He felt his own hand reaching up to cup Ink's cheek, pulling him slightly closer, before he realized what he was doing. He pulled away abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry! Was that too much?" Ink said, his face colored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I can't do this," Error said, staring at the floor. "This is too- I'm not- this isn't what I signed up for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um… sorry?" Ink didn't really know what Error meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just, nevermind. I'm gonna go, uh, do something." Error disappeared quickly, leaving Ink slightly confused and disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error made sure he was far away and alone before he sat down to think. What just happened? It wasn't something casual. It was something with </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it scared him. Sex he could just write off, or at least, the type of sex they had been having, as more or less meaningless. It was purely for pleasure, not for love. But this was different. The way his "heart" leapt at the feel of Ink's "lips" against his, the shivers he felt, not the kind he got during sex, but a softer, simpler kind. It was the type of kiss that only happened between people that actually had feelings for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have feelings for Ink. Nope, definitely not, he was 100% sure about that. Well, maybe 99% sure, if he was being honest. Or maybe 90% sure… or maybe not sure at all. He groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy," He grumbled aloud, hitting his head against his hands in frustration. He didn't have time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially with Ink. Really, why would he want to be with a creative doofus who puked when he was excited and annoyed him at every chance he got? Not to mention he kept on screwing up the multiverse. There didn't need to be this many variations. There didn't need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>variations, it was too complicated. Ink was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Having feelings for Ink would be like… like having feelings for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fresh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, no, that would be way worse. He'd dust himself on the spot. But still, it was pretty bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo brutha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error startled, turning to see Fresh, his expression becoming weary. Had he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>summoned </span>
  </em>
  <span>him or something? "What."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jus wanted ta say it was real cool a ya to say ya sorry. Ya don like doin dat, huh?" Fresh said playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error glared at him. "I didn't do it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>can go jump off a cliff. And why does he keep giving you a play by play of his life?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh just grinned in amusement. "He doesn always hafta. Sometimes I jus know. I make cameos all tha time. But I said what I wanted, so see ya." He disappeared just as quickly as he had come, leaving Error to sigh in annoyance. Made no sense, as usual. Whatever, he had better things to do than try and analyze Fresh. Like figuring out how to get rid of whatever he was feeling for Ink. Too bad he didn't have removable feelings like Ink did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Error! I didn't expect you," Dream's voice said from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it with people sneaking up on me?" Error said irritably. "What do you want? And what do you mean you didn't expect me, it's not like you live here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I came because the energy was interesting and I wanted to see what it was. I just didn't expect it to be coming from you, that's all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that supposed to mean?" Error furrowed his eyebrows. Damn feeling detector. The kid had to just pop up whenever people wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… it felt like frustration and love at the same time," Dream said. "Wait… are you developing feelings for Ink?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! No!" Error said, even though he knew there was no point in lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! You are! And you're upset about it because you don't want to have feelings for him. But he has feelings for you, right? You could be happy together!" Dream said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I'm not- no," Error insisted. "I can't just </span>
  <em>
    <span>have feelings </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Ink, he's my </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's why you're so conflicted," Dream said. "But why are you so insistent on being enemies with him? Wouldn't it be easier to be friends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because, he keeps encouraging and protecting all these new universes and just makes everything more complicated than it has to be! Why can't we just stick to the original universe and leave it at that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I dunno, it's fun to create things and meet new people and explore new worlds," Dream said. "Maybe you should try it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate people," Error said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, well, you could try creating something. Oh, you like to knit, don't you? That's creating. Why stick to just one scarf when you can make more and have fun with it? Use different colors, or patterns, or fabrics?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error was silent. "That's different. Scarves don't mess with the entire multiverse. Which </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>uni</span>
  </em>
  <span>verse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just trying to help you understand it," Dream said. "It's fun to make things. What if you designed an AU of your own? Of course, you wouldn't be able to execute it by yourself, but I'm sure Ink would love to help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not creating an AU, are you joking?" Error said incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Try it, it could be fun!" Dream encouraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That literally goes against everything I've been battling against for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's never too late to change your mind. Maybe if you just tried it you'd understand it better. It doesn't have to be complicated. It can just be, I dunno, a field of flowers and that's it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I do it will you leave me alone?" Error groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled widely. "Sure thing! But I'd love to see what you come up with when you're finished!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah, go away," Error mumbled, deciding to steal some supplies from Ink's </span>
  <em>
    <span>art studio</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blipped away, excited to tell Ink. Or should it be a surprise? Yeah, he supposed he should let Error decide if he wanted to show Ink. But he was so excited! Dream decided to appoint himself as Ink and Error's official wingman. He would get through Error's pride and Ink's frustration and get them together no matter how long it took.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At first, trying to design another universe was something stupid and unnecessary that Error didn't really want to do, but once he started it, he became very focused on getting it right. If he was going to show it to Ink, it needed to be perfect. He knew it was never going to be good enough for himself though, so he thought maybe he'd talk to Dream about it. He had no idea how to find him, though. Maybe if he conjured a bunch of weird emotions in himself it would attract him. Or maybe he could just call for him. "Dream?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That apparently worked, as Dream popped into sight a moment later. "Hey Error! How's the AU going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, that's why I wanted to talk to you," Error said. "I think I'm almost finished but I keep finding things I need to change… I want it to be perfect, so I thought you could give me some insight as a second opinion before I show Ink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream grinned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's trying to impress him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Sure! Lemme see-" he hurried over to where Error was sitting and looked over the design. "Wow! Error, this is really good! It's so unique!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Error said doubtfully. "I've never done this before. You're not just saying that, are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no! It's really interesting," Dream said. "Ink is gonna love it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think so?" Error said hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely! Go show it to him right now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I still need to make some changes to the-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Error, it's perfect. Go show him!" Dream yanked him to his feet and shoved him away. "Gogogogo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, geez," Error mumbled, squirming away from the touch and making his way to Ink's art studio. He didn't realize how nervous he was until he was actually there. "...Ink?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink looked up, a bit surprised to see him. Since their last encounter, Error seemed to have been avoiding him. "Oh. Hi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, so um, Dream suggested for me to do this so I could, um, u-understand you better… so I uh, d-did it. Here." Blushing furiously, he slid the design across the floor over in Ink's direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink looked over it for a good bit of time, while Error stood there waiting awkwardly for critique. "Error, come here," he said finally, his face expressionless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error slowly made his way over, sitting down across from Ink. "... It's that bad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink smiled. "No… it's a really good idea. You said you did this to try and understand me better?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error looked at the floor, embarrassed, and nodded slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew there had to be a reason I liked you!" Ink said happily. "You're a softie on the inside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not!" Error said, moving backward. "Now don't puke on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink chuckled. "I won't." Instead, he set the design aside, and lunged forward, tackling Error onto his back and kissing him deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-" Error squawked in surprise, but moments later he felt himself wrap his arms around Ink's shoulders and kiss him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You never fail to surprise me, Error," Ink murmured when he broke the connection, looking down at him fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error smirked, bolting upright and shoving Ink onto his back instead so that Error was on top of him. "Well, that shouldn't have been much of a surprise, but still."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink giggled. "Watcha gonna do to me, Error?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know yet," Error said smoothly. "But it's going to involve our magic. Oh, look, yours is already getting the message."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink looked down and blushed a little. "...I've missed you," he admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Error said, pressing his hips down and rubbing against Ink's body until he felt his own magic form. "I've missed you too, as much as I hate to admit it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink chuckled. "Well, admitting it is the first step."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up," Error said, kissing him again as he kept grinding his hips down. "Want me to fuck you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really should know the answer to that by now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, but I wanted to be annoying," Error grinned. "I like teasing you. It's hot seeing you beg."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's hot seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>beg," Ink countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't," Error said, narrowing his eyes. "We're never speaking about that again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I know you liked it," Ink smirked. "It was fun, and really hot, seeing you try to be all threatening when you could barely keep from cumming within the first two minutes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not cum in two minutes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink chuckled. "I just like giving you shit. Right now, I want you to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> cum in two minutes. Well, I'd like it to last longer obviously but I mean like, fuck me so well that I get close really fast and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I get it," Error said, rolling his eyes. "You were being sexy until you started rambling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink giggled. "Sorry. Now hurry up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error shook his head lightly, pulling Ink's legs apart. "So </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanding</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can I say? You'd be demanding too if you were in my place. Oh wait, you have been."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Error said, shoving himself inside impulsively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh- that's another reason I like annoying you-" Ink gasped. "It makes you fuck really, really well-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, cause I hate you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No you don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever." Error cut him off by moving faster, his hips jerking back and forth roughly, each thrust earning him another moan of pleasure from Ink. Keeping his hips moving, he moved Ink's scarf out of the way so he could explore his neck, feeling Ink's hands slide up underneath his shirt and grasp at his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-has it been two minutes?" Ink managed to say. "Cause I'm close-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been one and a half," Error smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay good-ohh god-" Ink's hips bucked up in time with Error's movement, his head moving to the side to make more room for Error's tongues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ink! Did you see Error's- oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream!" Ink exclaimed, out of exasperation this time rather than embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!" Dream disappeared again, and Ink let his head thud back against the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God. I love him to pieces but he's beginning to have a knack for showing up at the worst times."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could be worse," Error shrugged. "At least it wasn't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ayy ya'll wrestlin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error let out a long sigh, looking over at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>worst nemesis. "No, Fresh. We are not wrestling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh's glasses displayed question marks as he was silent for a few seconds, before his mouth widened in realization. "Ohhhhhhh ma bad." And he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error groaned, but Ink just started laughing. "I-is there any such thing as privacy around here?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink's laughter made Error grin too. "Apparently not. We're just too hot, they all want a piece of this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should ask if they want to join in sometime," Ink joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Error laughed. "Shut up and cum already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well being interrupted twice kind of made me lose my mojo, so I'm gonna need you to start moving again in order for that to happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a smartass," Error said, rolling his eyes with a smile as he began moving again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, it didn't take long for them to back to the height they were before. Once they were finished, they just laid there on the floor trying to catch their breath, Ink curled up against Error's side. "Hm… you're comfy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My clothes are comfortable. I highly doubt my skeletal body would make for a good pillow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beg to differ," Ink murmured, nuzzling into Error's side and shutting his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error smiled softly. Maybe Dream was right. Maybe it was easier to just be friends instead of having to fight each other all the time. It did get a little exhausting. And although creating AUs wasn't his thing, he supposed he could see what Ink liked about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Error…?" Ink mumbled from beside him, his voice muffled by Error's clothes. "Cn' you knit me a scarf sm'time…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error chuckled softly. "Sure, Ink. I'll knit you a scarf."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Ink muttered sleepily, passing out again right after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error watched him sleep, snoring softly and clinging to him like a koala. He was so cute. He couldn't really even imagine hating him anymore. Who could hate a face like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he was in way too deep. But he didn't really care anymore. Maybe he could sacrifice his pride for once. He'd never had someone like this before, someone to not only have sex with but also to just kiss and cuddle and share things with. He'd never really had… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It felt nice. He gently tugged Ink closer to him, smiling at the soft cooing sound he made, and shut his own eyes. Maybe he'd regret this tomorrow, but for now, everything felt perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>